Transformers Prime – Valentine's Day Madness
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Random one shot for my sis, silly random fun not to be taken seriously please... It's just for fun for my sis who loves the funny


Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers, I only own Anna also Ireth belongs to FrontlinersShadow

Author's note – This is a gift story for my sis who is also FrontlinersShadow, and again it is just a random silly story not meant to be serious like some of my other stories lol. It is meant to be like my one shot for Christmas with the two characters in them for Transformers Prime – So enjoy…

Transformers Prime verse

Valentine's Day one shot only

Transformers Prime – Valentine's Day Madness

Chapter One

The Autobot base was quiet; the bots were all busy doing their own thing. Optimus however kept watching Arcee, his azure optics darted over her way constantly; and when she caught him watching her he gave an odd strange reason for watching her.

"Optimus are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, why do you ask?" Optimus stammered.

She shrugged.

"You kept watching me," she said.

"He likes you," said a female voice as several bots had their cannons warm up.

Another voice rang out when that happened.

"Is that the first thing you bots do when you get company, because if it is that's rude so it's no wonder you have no company," the voice belonged to another female.

"Who are you?" Optimus demanded.

"I am Ireth and this is my younger sister Anna," she said as Anna waved at the Autobot commander.

"How did you get into our base?" Ratchet asked.

"I would like to know the answer to that as well," Optimus said.

Anna shrugged.

"We just appeared you know BAM just like that, we just appeared out of thin air," Anna said.

"Well then just leave the same way you came," Ratchet said.

"No we have a mission," Ireth said.

Optimus moved closer then.

"What mission would that be?" Optimus asked as Bumblebee beeped wildly.

"You are so cute; can I take him home with me, Ireth?" Anna asked.

"No, the house is already a mess with all your different things you beg to take home with you, what about all those things?" Ireth demanded.

"He's different," she said.

"Like the big metal bird you brought home earlier too hmmm?" Ireth asked snarkily.

That got the Autobots attention, when Ireth said that.

"Are you talking about Laserbeak?" Bulkhead asked.

"Is that his name?" Ireth asked.

"Yes, and how did Soundwave accept having a human take Laserbeak home with them?" Ratchet demanded.

"He was a little busy at the moment with his love interest, the Decepticons needed love too it's Valentines day soon after all," Ireth said.

"And who did he love?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron….." was all Ireth said as Optimus looked slightly disturbed.

"And Megatron returns those feelings?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes," Ireth stated.

"So you got onto the Nemesis without being blasted?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, and Megatron and Soundwave hit a homerun, although I think Optimus and Arcee will have problems even getting to first base at this rate," Anna said as the Autobots looked rather confused.

"Megatron hit a homerun, how did you get him to play a human game like baseball?" Optimus asked.

"What…..?" Anna asked as Ireth started to crack up with wild laughter.

"And why won't Arcee and me be able to do something called first base?" Optimus asked.

"Because neither of you can even admit you love each other in the first place," Ireth said as Optimus eyed the two human girls and then Arcee.

"I do not know if she feels the same," came the leader's reply.

Arcee glanced at him, her optics brightened at those words.

"You love me, Optimus?" she asked softly.

Optimus' helm snapped up, his optics brightened and then dimmed.

"Yes, but I did not know whether you cared for me in the same way; and being leader and prime sometimes is very lonely. I-I was not sure I was cared for in that manner by you, sometimes when I watched you I did not find you watching me at all like I do you. I just assumed you did not care for me in that manner, so I kept my emotions and such in check. It would not be the first time I could not find anyone to love me, so I just did not pursue the matter." Optimus said softly.

"Being leader and prime sounds very lonely sometimes, but you never know if you do not try, Optimus," Ireth said.

Optimus smiled sadly, and approached Arcee. She grinned, while his fingers ghosted lightly over her face.

"Would you care to go to first base with me?" he asked as Ireth and Anna nearly choked on their bottled water.

"I would love too," she whispered as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"First base achieved…..!" Anna exclaimed high fiving her sister.

"First base, kind of looks like kissing to me," Smokescreen said with a shrug as the girls giggled and started to leave.

Anna turned toward Bumblebee, she had a wild look on her face.

"Come on Bumblebee, come home with me," Anna said.

Bumblebee beeped wildly and transformed, and then opened his door for Anna to hope in.

"Where do you think you are going, Bumblebee?" Ratchet demanded.

Bumblebee beeped wildly then.

"You have a home, have you lost all your logical processors?" Ratchet asked as he saw Optimus and Arcee kissing with wild abandon.

He rolled his optics in annoyance, and started to stomp away until the ground bridge flared up and in drove Knockout who transformed looking for someone.

"Where is that hot grumpy medic at?" Knockout asked catching sight of Ratchet.

"By the Allspark, what has gotten into you?" Ratchet demanded.

"Nothing yet, but the question should be what is going to be going into you," Knockout asked as he ran after Ratchet with his optics shining wildly.

"Now see here," Ratchet grumbled as the red and white race car pounced on the medic.

"I do not see why Megatron and Optimus get all the fun, do you?" Knockout asked as Ratchet huffed but pulled the vain car into his quarters.

"That was unexpected," Anna said as she hoped into Bumblebee and took off.

"ANNA, HELLO I AM STILL HERE!" Ireth growled.

"She is going to drive me to drink one of these days," Ireth mumbled.

"Want a ride?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes please," she said as she got into Smokescreen to chase after Bumblebee knowing fool well she was gone.

Ireth waved out toward the reading audience then as Smokescreen floored it.

"Hope everyone enjoyed the story….." she yelled as Smokescreen disappeared in a wave of smoke…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was not meant to be a long story, it was just silly randomness. Also as most know by now my series Transformers Wild Child is being reposted now there are several parts broken down book 1, book 2 and book 3. The third one is still being produced yet lol, but right now there are some more requested stories being done. So keep an eye out for those to pop up…

~PrimesSPARROW


End file.
